dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D
Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D is a cinematic attraction at Universal Studios Japan, as part of "Universal Jump Summer". The attraction features a new installment in the Dragon Ball series, which primarily depicts a CG animation of Goku vs. Frieza, presented as a 4D attraction. The event was held from July 1 to September 4, alongside similar attractions based on One Piece and Death Note. Overview "Re-experience the fierce showdown between Super Saiyan Son Goku and space emperor Freeza! This legendary clash of mighty super-humans passed down throughout Dragon Ball history makes its debut as a thrilling 4-D attraction." Summary A hooded figure is seen to have gathered all of the Dragon Balls, summoning Shenron he wishes for a being capable of defeating Goku to appear. This causes the tyrant Frieza to be summoned, with Frieza having increased his power level to 5.3 billion. As West City burns, Bulma is in Capsule Corp calling Goku for assistance. The Saiyan arrives and, to his surprise, faces Frieza. He attempts to attack, but Frieza blocks it with his finger and overwhelms Goku in combat. After crashing into a building, Goku goes Super Saiyan. They move across the landscape, fighting and eventually land in a desert area. Goku attacks with a Kamehameha, while Frieza responds with a Death Ball. When the clash of energy is over, Goku is lying on the ground, badly injured and barely able to move. Meanwhile, Frieza hasn't taken any damage. As Frieza is about to finish Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta arrives along with Piccolo and Krillin to save him. Frieza is angered that Vegeta is a Super Saiyan as well. Krillin attacks with his Destructo Disc, but the tyrant easily dodges it, and deflects the Special Beam Cannon that Piccolo fires at him. As Goku stands and prepares a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta attacks Frieza with a Final Flash. However, Frieza once again emerges unharmed and knocks down Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin. However, the three buy Goku enough time as he unleashes a massive Spirit Bomb, strong enough to kill Frieza once more. Goku and the others then help repair the damaged city, with Vegeta complaining about the work. Timeline placement Due to character designs, and the presence of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan, who is capable of using the Final Flash technique, and the fact that the highest form that Goku and Vegeta can take on is Super Saiyan, the events of the film seemingly take place during the ten day wait for the Cell Games. For some strange reason, Goku's outfit is the same like in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super since he has the Go Kanji on his gi. However it is possible that it takes place in an alternate timeline of Age 767 (such as the 1st alternate timeline created by Future Trunks in which the battles with Cell and the Cell Games never occurred) like some of the Dragon Ball Z films according to Xenoverse 2. Cast Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, and Krillin vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *When Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo starts to battle Frieza, a variation of the song We Gotta Power can be heard. References Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D Category:Dragon Ball media